The invention relates generally to the testing of garments, and more particularly to a system for measuring the resistance of panty hose garments and the like to fabric and seam damage in the body portion of the garment.
A common type of panty hose garment includes two tubular stocking members which have been slit and seamed together in the upper portion to form a substantially U-shaped seam in the crotch and waist portions and with an elastic band sewn to or knit integrally in the garment waist portion. Alternatively, a crotch insert may be sewn in between the two legs of the garment at the lower extermities of the crotch or the crotch insert may extend from the front to the back of the garment as a fully shaped panel.
Various prior art forms have been used for inspecting, measuring and sizing panty hose garments. However, there are no known techniques or devices available for testing or indicating damage resistance of the seams or fabric in the body portion of the garment.
The present invention includes a manikin conforming to the lower portion of a human torso which is adapted to receive a panty hose garment. The garment is clamped to the manikin adjacent the waist portion, and a crotch member is displaceable longitudinally of the manikin for applying a progressively increasing force to the crotch area of the garment. A gauge is provided to indicate the initial force required to penetrate the fabric, start a tear, or damage the seams in the garment crotch area. By applying forces to the body portion of the garment, it is possible to determine whether like garments come within prescribed standards or requirements.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a means for testing a panty hose garment resistance to seam damage or fabric damage in the body portion.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a system of testing, wherein the force required to initiate a tear can be recorded.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent when considered in view of the following detailed description.